To Cry for Love
by LinaNamiStar
Summary: A girl loved a guy. The guy used the girl and was with another woman, leaving the girl to cry alone in misery. Years later, the roles are reversed when they meet again, but this time the girl is happy with the man she is in love with. The guy, on the other hand, finally realizes he loves the girl but it is too late. Who is the girl? Who is the guy? And who is the man? A/U NxRxS


**A/N**: I don't know what this is. I just wrote it a while ago, and just felt like posting it. It's kind of confusing because I don't actually put the names of the characters until the very end. Was trying to go for artistic route, but I don't know. What do you think?

His love for her was supposed to be endless. The feeling of what was forever now became a short-lived fantasy. His love was fake. And the pain? It was to the extent that it felt like she was burning from the inside, like she had been pierced by a thousand needles. Nothing seemed right anymore. The way he smiled at the other woman was so loving unlike the way he smiled at her. And she knew right then, he used her.

She walked towards the hill and watched the sunset with a broken heart. This was the place she used to go with him and watch the rays of the sun slowly diminish. Her tears of pain and anguish fell from her eyes. She was familiar with pain because most of her life was filled with pain, but she had never felt such anguish before like her heart had been forcefully ripped away from her chest. The pain was too much that she had to hold her chest as she mourned her one-sided love.

Years passed and she has moved on. A man came into her life and took away the pain of her lost love. He wasn't perfect, but he was in her eyes. He made her smile again. Made her love again. If it weren't for him, she would have never felt the joy of being loved and it actually felt great to have someone love her in return. Her feelings had been reciprocated.

Well, the happiness would soon be interrupted by the girl accidentally walking into her former lover. They both were about to fall back, but her boyfriend saved her while the other guy steadied himself on time. She apologized to the other guy not knowing who he was until she looked over at him. She froze at seeing him again, but she could feel a hand grasp hers and looked over to her boyfriend and smiled. Yes, she has someone beside her who loves her just as much as she loves him. She returned to look at her ex-boyfriend and apologized again. This time, it was his turn to be frozen in shock. She hadn't changed that much after the years, yet she still looked beautiful. He had always liked her blushing, but he then realized what he had done to her. He betrayed her and cheated on her with another woman. He felt sick to his stomach, thinking back to it. The girl in front of him was his blessing, but he was blindsided by false beauty. He was so happy with the girl, but the woman made him feel lust. Nothing was the same from then on. The girl was starting to annoy him, but he wasn't ready to ruin the relationship yet until she saw him with that woman one day. And everything went downhill from there. After the girl left his life, he never felt more alone even if he no longer needed to go behind her back to go with the woman. But there was always something missing. He opened his eyes and sometimes, he thought she was beside him to see that it wasn't her but the woman. Sometimes, he goes into the kitchen hoping she was there cooking for him, but she wasn't. It was only the cook, making him breakfast. Sometimes, when he goes to work, he would look at his cellphone, waiting for her call. And when he felt his phone ringing, he immediately looks at it but soon looked crushed to only see the woman's number instead of the girl's. Sometimes, he waits for his lunch to come from the girl, but she never came. Life seemed to be more lonelier than he thought. The woman he was with continued to spend his money day after day, that he couldn't take it anymore and broke up with her. He found out later she had cheated on him with another rich guy. He shrugged, knowing it was karma. Breaking up with her wasn't as hurtful as it did when the girl left him.

Loneliness was all he felt. Something was always missing, and he is always yearning. He didn't know what it was, but he tried to search for it by dating other women. No one gave him the pleasure of happiness. No one made him smile like the girl did or what used to make him smile until he made a mistake that took everything from him.

Years passed, and he continues to yearn. Until he bumped into the girl again, but he was surprised to see her with another man. She was smiling at the man the way she smiled at him. He felt sick to his stomach that the girl moved on. She apologized to him for bumping into him, but he wasn't able to hear her words. He missed the sound of her voice, and hearing it again soothed the emptiness inside him. But then, she walked away with her boyfriend and she never looked back like he never looked back as he broke her heart. Nothing was the same anymore.

The man is Naraku. The girl is Rin. Her boyfriend and soon to be fiance and husband is Sesshomaru. Sometimes, first love doesn't work out, but it never means that you can't find true happiness and love with another. Rin is no longer a girl, but a beautiful grown woman who is loved by the only one who matters.


End file.
